familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Seňa
) | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Sena Kosice.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Street in Seňa | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coat of arms of Seňa.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres kosice-okolie.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Košice-okolie District in the Kosice Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Košice Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 48 |latm = 33 |lats = 32 |latNS = N | longd = 21 |longm = 15 |longs = 24 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Košice | subdivision_type2 = Districts of Slovakia | subdivision_name2 = Košice-okolie | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1249 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Marcela Gallová | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 22.815 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 187 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2090 | population_as_of = 31/12/2013 | population_density_km2 = 91.61 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 044 58 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-55 | iso_code = | registration_plate = KS | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = www.moldava.sk | footnotes = }} Seňa ( , ) (1249 Schena, 1251 Scyna, Zyna, 1255 Scynna, 1402 Czena) is a village and municipality in Košice-okolie District in the Košice Region of eastern Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1249 (Schena) when King Béla IV installed here German free colonists from Košice (hospites de Cassovia). The village, being an important marketplace, passed to Čaňa village in 1255 and in 1402 to local Lord Miklos Perényi as a royal donation. King Ján Jiskra gave the village to Košice. In 1567 the village was destroyed by Turks. In 1528 Ferdinand I of Habsburg defeated in battle the army condottiere Ján Zapolyai. In 1652 it was burned again by Turks. In the 17th century it passed to the Rozgonyi and Báthory noble families. Culture Birthplace of Andreas Jaszlinszky. External links *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html Category:Seňa Category:Villages and communes in Košice-okolie District Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia